Les Couleurs Du Passé
by Melody05
Summary: "Parce que le passé est une partie de notre futur, les couleurs du temps passé sont les peintures de l'avenir." Recueil d'OS en collaboration avec Aeliheart974.


**Bonjour à tous!**

**Alors, je vous doit une petite explication. Ceci va être un recueil écrit en collaboration avec mon cher clone d'amour Aeliheart974. Donc ça va parler du passé du trio d'Homra, soit Izumo, Mikoto et Totsuka. Peut-être sur d'autres personnages en fait mais pour le moment ça sera centré sur eux à mon avis. Je vous préviendrais qui a écrit quoi en début d'OS. **

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre en fait. C'est ma toute première collaboration avec quelqu'un et je suis ravie que ce soit avec mon clone que j'aime, il faudra d'ailleurs qu'elle se bouge pour écrire le prochain C:**

**Enfin bref. Donc voici le premier OS**

**Titre : King And Lionhearts**

**Rating : K+**

**Personnages : Kusanagi Izumo, Totsuka Tatara et Mikoto Suoh. **

**Centric : Centré sur Izumo.**

**Résumé : ****"****Izumo avait l'habitude de l'entendre dire ça, et ça avait toujours eu le don de l'inquiéter. Parce qu'à travers les mots du plus jeune, il essayait de se convaincre lui-même que tout irait bien, alors que visiblement, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux. "**

**Auteur : Melody05**

* * *

** King And Lionhearts**

Le vent commençait à se lever sur la ville de Shizume. L'été s'était peu à peu effacé du tableau pour laisser la place à sa consoeur aux reflets rougeoyants. Les habitants revenaient doucement de leurs différentes destinations. Parce que certains avaient voulu échapper à la monotonie de leur vie en changeant d'air le temps de quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois. D'autres en revanche avaient profités de la ville vidée pour se l'approprier, s'en rapprocher, parce qu'ils l'appréciaient.

Les feuilles des arbres commençaient à perdre leur vitalité, flétrissant sous les assauts d'un vent meurtrier. Les cadavres aux couleurs sombres jonchaient alors le sol trop bitumeux, tapissant le gris trop morne des rues.

L'on pouvait alors voir se presser les étudiants et autres élèves sous le ciel trop gris de l'automne. Chacun paré de la tenue qui caractérisait l'établissement d'où ils venaient, se distinguant les uns des autres par des petits détails reflétant leur personnalité, et pourtant se ressemblant tous tel les moutons blancs d'un troupeau menés par une unique règle.

Ils étaient là, le visage déçu pour la plupart, le visage plein d'une mélancolie certaine sur les autres, cette nostalgie des jours heureux qui empêchait de sombrer dans la tristesse de la vie. Ils allaient tous accomplir le travail qu'on ne leur avait pas donné le choix d'accomplir. Ils allaient s'emplir la tête de nouvelles choses, de découvertes et de nouveautés, qu'ils oublieraient avec le temps.

Le vent mutin jouait avec les cheveux châtains clairs, virant légèrement au blond d'un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année. Il avait, comme les autres jeunes étudiants, troqué sa tenue d'été pour un uniforme hivernal. Sa cravate à peine serrée, sa veste lui tombant légèrement sur l'épaule, les mains enfouies dans son pantalon en toile, ses yeux couleurs ambres semblaient étudier avec un désintérêt évident les différents élèves qui passaient le portail de ce qui devait être un lycée.

Le jeune homme était adossé nonchalamment contre le grillage qui bordait l'établissement. Un établissement plutôt modeste mais d'une grandeur plutôt correct. Quelques arbres ornaient la cour du lycée ainsi que le trottoir qui l'entourait.

« Kusanagi-San ! »

Un garçon aux allures un peu plus chétives et certainement plus jeune que l'autre s'approcha en courant de l'interpellé. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés flottant dans les courants aériens, il souriait à pleines dents, le visage rayonnant d'une naïveté adorable. C'est les joues rosies par l'effort et les délicates morsures du froid déjà bien épais qu'il arriva devant Izumo.

« King n'est pas encore arrivé ?

-Arrête donc de l'appeler comme ça, c'est ridicule. »

Le plus jeune lui répondit par un immense sourire, ce qui lui valut un regard désespéré d'Izumo. Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer devant la puérilité de son ami.

« Aller, viens on rentre. »

La sonnerie venait de retentir, faisant se presser les quelques retardataires qui pestaient contre la lourdeur de leur sac ou encore contre le vent qui s'amusait à leur barrer la vue. Les mains dans les poches, Izumo ordonna au blond de le suivre avant qu'ils n'arrivent en retard en cours.

La rentrée n'était pas la tasse de thé de tout le monde. Encore une fois l'on devait s'entêter à rentrer dans une routine accablante, où les jours qui se succédaient se ressembleraient. Mais la rentrée était aussi synonyme de contact social, et pour certains, c'était la réjouissance ultime, au contraire des autres qui ne supportaient pas la population.

Et Mikoto en faisait partie. Pas qu'il détestait le lycée, il ne supportait juste pas de ne pas pouvoir dormir à sa guise. Les gens autour de lui ne l'intéressaient pas, ils ne méritaient même pas un quart de l'énergie du rouquin. Après tout, il devait bien assez en donner pour ne serait-ce que restait éveillé lors d'un cours.

Alors pour lui, en effet, la rentrée n'était pas le moment qu'il chérissait le plus dans sa vie. Pour lui, il n'y avait que les moments où il pouvait dormir qui le préoccupait. Alors c'est avec du retard que l'homme aux yeux dorés fit son apparition dans sa salle de classe, après s'être trompé plusieurs fois de porte, avoir nonchalamment poussé quelques soupirs agacés, et s'être attiré les regards curieux des élèves et ceux hébétés des professeurs.

Izumo avait alors soupiré devant le comportement de son deuxième compagnon. Décidément, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Alors que le professeur donnait ses instructions, déblatérant à une vitesse incroyablement lente les informations sur la sécurité des élèves, le règlement de l'établissement et enfin sur le comportement que devait adopter chacun, Izumo fut interpellé par des bruits qui venaient de la cour du lycée.

Visiblement, une dispute avait lieu. Il laissa alors son regard ambré se porter sur une scène qui le fit avaler de travers. Ces cheveux blonds et ce sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui donnèrent des sueurs froides.

Et merde, encore. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois il se retrouve dans ce genre de situations ? Il avait peut-être un fond sadomasochiste finalement.

Le professeur continuait inlassablement de réciter ce qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur avec l'expérience, ne semblant pas se préoccuper de ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur. Peut-être parce qu'il n'entendait pas, ou simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre pour ne pas avoir à intervenir. Izumo n'en savait rien et à vrai dire il n'en avait que faire.

Il tourna sa tête vers son voisin de table, son compagnon aux cheveux rouges qui regardait lui aussi dans la même direction que lui quelques secondes auparavant. Apparemment ils devaient être les seuls à faire attention aux voix qui s'élevaient de plus en plus de la cour. Encore une fois, parce que les autres n'avaient sûrement pas envie de se mêler de ce qui pourrait leur causer des ennuis.

Mais eux avaient reconnus sa voix. Le ton enfantin du jeune garçon qui continuait de dire que tout se passerait bien, quelque soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, les mots insouciants qui traversaient sans cesse ses lèvres trop pures, ils savaient alors que leur ami avait encore des ennuis.

Izumo poussa un énième soupir sous le visage impassible du rouquin. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage, gardant éternellement le masque de l'indifférence. Mais Izumo avait appris à lire dans les traits du jeune homme, déceler ses sentiments dans les mouvements de ses pupilles, l'éclat de ses yeux d'or. Parce qu'il le connaissait sûrement trop bien, peut-être mieux que lui-même après tout.

Alors il avait deviné dans ses yeux la rage qui l'avait submergé en devinant simplement ce qui se passait entre les agresseurs et le blond. Rien qu'en observant le visage de son ami, il avait décelé la frustration de ne pouvoir agir. Imperceptiblement, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, émettant une sorte de grognement étouffé par la paresse, parce que l'une des personnes qui lui était proche se faisait malmener, et que même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, parce qu'il n'en avait pas conscience ou simplement parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, le jeune blond avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

Les bruits de voix s'éloignèrent alors, et Izumo se mit à prier pour que la sonnerie ne retentisse enfin, parce que le départ des acteurs d'une future bagarre n'augurait rien de bon. Il savait que Mikoto ne ferait rien sur le coup, qu'il n'allait pas se lever brusquement pour porter secours au plus jeune, parce qu'il dirait qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller et arrêter de se mettre dans des situations qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer, mais il savait aussi que si ils retrouvaient leur ami dans un état pitoyable, il devrait faire son possible pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre et finir sa scolarité en détention.

Et enfin, ses prières furent entendues, et le carillon de la cloche vibra dans l'établissement. Ce bruit si désagréable à l'oreille mais qui pourtant apportait un éclat de soulagement dans le cœur des étudiants qui ne rêvaient que de sortir de ces cellules où on les forçait à rester assis sans avoir le droit de bouger.

Alors Izumo soupira de soulagement et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui semblaient plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumer à cause de la réflexion du ciel morne de l'automne. Il se leva alors un peu trop rapidement peut-être, mais après tout, qui s'en préoccupait. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ce môme insouciant qui lui causait beaucoup trop d'inquiétude.

Les élèves se bousculaient à la sortie sous le regard désespéré du professeur, et Izumo et Mikoto attendirent un peu que la cohue de fin de cours se dissipe pour sortir.

Ils n'échangèrent aucune paroles, traversant seulement les couloirs sinueux en silence, parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de se parler en un moment pareil. C'est d'une démarche un peu plus pressée que d'habitude qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour du lycée, alors que les élèves commençaient déjà à se rassembler en petit groupe selon leurs intérêts communs, leurs affinités et leurs goûts.

Izumo et Mikoto ne les regardèrent pas, continuant simplement à avancer pour sortir de l'enceinte du lycée. Et il les attendait, assis sur un des bancs qui était placé sur le trottoir qui entourait le lycée.

Le jeune blond fixait intensément la pointe de ses chaussures, comme si quelque chose d'intéressant le forçait à garder son regard rivé sur le tissu de ses baskets. Ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés, peut-être à cause du vent, peut-être à cause des coups. Son visage arborait quelques égratignures et un peu de sang avait séché à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses habits étaient salis et il avait une de ses manches légèrement déchirée. Il avait connu pire certes, mais Izumo ne doutait pas que son corps devait être recouvert de bleus, mais surtout que son esprit devait souffrir bien plus qu'il ne le montrerait jamais.

« Totsuka… »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Mikoto le devança, faisant valser sur son passage les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol un peu trop froid. Ce dernier abaissa son poing sur la petite tête blonde qui poussa des petits couinements de douleur en tentant d'échapper à la prise du plus âgé.

Izumo les regarda tout d'abord avec une expression de profond désespoir -quand il disait qu'il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, il n'avait pas vraiment tord- puis s'approcha du tortionnaire roux et de la victime blonde qui riait plus qu'elle ne gémissait de douleur.

« Allons allons, tout va bien finir par s'arranger. »

Totsuka avait laissé ces mots s'échapper alors qu'il riait aux éclats. Izumo avait l'habitude de l'entendre dire ça, et ça avait toujours eu le don de l'inquiéter. Parce qu'à travers les mots du plus jeune, il essayait de se convaincre lui-même que tout irait bien, alors que visiblement, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux.

Le jeune blond était faible. Ils en étaient tous les trois conscients. Alors Mikoto et lui ressentaient sans cesse le besoin de le protéger, de faire attention à celui qui était apparu dans leur vie du jour au lendemain. Ce gamin qui avait déjà des idées plein la tête sur leur avenir, cet enfant qui respirait la bonne humeur et la bonté, était la meilleure proie pour les racailles et autre délinquants. Totsuka le savait, et avait peur, mais jamais il ne le dirait.

Izumo s'en doutait, parce qu'il avait réussi à lire en lui comme il l'avait fait pour Mikoto. Le jeune blond n'avait pas vraiment peur pour lui, mais plutôt pour eux. Et ça le rendait malade de savoir qu'un gamin pouvait se faire du souci pour lui, alors que sa propre vie était en danger.

Et ça, Izumo savait que Totsuka l'avait compris, c'est pour cela qu'il essayait de les rassurer. Pour se convaincre lui-même que tout irait bien pour eux, mais surtout pour rassurer ces amis.

Mikoto s'écarta du plus jeune qui essuya quelques larmes de rires aux coins des yeux. Se frottant le sommet du crâne il offrit un immense sourire aux deux plus vieux. Izumo ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement face à la naïveté mais aussi la grande maturité dont faisait preuve le plus jeune d'entre eux.

Suoh, lui, soupira avant de faire demi tour et s'adosser au grillage en fermant les yeux, après tout, avant que les cours ne reprennent cette heure était réservée à sa sieste, son horloge biologique était encore calée sur ses horaires vacancières.

Izumo réajusta sa veste sur ses épaules, s'approcha du blond, et se posa à ses côtés sur le banc.

« Tu devrais arrêter ça. Un jour il risquerait de te faire la peau lui-même.

-Hahaha, je sais. King est impétueux mais au fond il a un grand coeur, c'est ce qui fait de lui un grand roi. »

Izumo soupira, il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il laissait s'échapper son souffle de lassitude dans une journée. Avec ces deux là, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Mais après tout, c'est ce qu'il devait apprécier chez eux, leur trait de caractère si différent et spécial.

Il écarta alors les bras et les posa sur le dossier du banc en basculant sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux en bataille flottant dans le vide, dansant dans le vent. Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se relever et ébouriffer les cheveux du blond qui semblait plonger dans la contemplation du tourbillon de feuilles sur le sol.

« Aller, viens il faut que je te soigne. »

Il se leva et fit signe au plus jeune de le suivre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. D'un claquement de langue il réveilla Mikoto qui le regarda de son éternel air endormi, se demandant certainement la raison pour laquelle il perturbait sa micro sieste. Izumo lui fit signe de le suivre et le rouquin ramassa son sac en le posant nonchalamment sur son épaule et suivit les deux blonds sans dire un mot, fixant avec inquiétude la silhouette du plus petit. Les types qui avaient fait ça, il se jura de les trouver et de leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure, peut importe le prix à payer.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier OS donc. Je ne sais pas si il reste des fautes, je l'ai écrit y'a un mois et j'ai un peu la flemme de vérifier si oui ou non je l'avais déjà corrigé. Enfin bref. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et je vous dit donc à la prochaine, sur certainement, un OS d'Aeliheart d'amour C:.**


End file.
